Bobbie Mitchell
Arrival At Wentworth Punky type brought to Wentworth at the same time as Minnie Donovan charged with shoplifting. At this stage we don't find out her full name, which is given at her final parole hearing in (513) as Roberta Alice Mitchell. At first, she takes little part in prison life, spending most of her time listening to her (stolen?) Walkman, but when Sonia Stevens discovers that it can also record, she gets Bobbie to tape Minnie's conversation, then an incriminating chat between Sonia and Joan (407). Minnie takes the tape from Bobbie and has it smuggled out of Wentworth. Bobbie is selected by Joan as the victim of a bashing for which she intends to frame Cass Parker (408). Bobbie seems to grow up, and even apologizes for her behaviour to the women (414) but escapes from her police escort when taken to court (416). Her time on the outside is short-lived and she is caught stealing a Walkman and brought back to Wentworth (417). She teams up with Cass, and the arrival of Stanley Dobson (425) gives her another ally. She and Cass compete for the attentions of another male officer, Rick Manning, but when he rejects Bobbie, she accuses him of rape (440). Pregnant Cass convinces Bobbie to tell the truth and clear Rick, and Ann decides she should be transferred to Barnhurst along with Sonia Stevens, but both she and Sonia are kidnapped by Kurt Renner on their way there (441). Sonia persuades Renner not to have Bobbie killed, and she is put onto the streets, and while hanging around waiting for customers, she meets Jack Gordon. She is on the point of going back to the country with him, but is caught by Joan, who is in Sydney to visit her father (446). Back at Wentworth, she discovers she is pregnant (455) but loses the baby in (460) during an incident at the fete. This is only the first of a series of disasters:- she is blamed for an attack on Reb Kean (466) and suspected of attempting to poison Marlene Warren (469). Marlene becomes worried that Bobbie is suicidal (469), but Bobbie becomes intent on escaping again. She succeeds in (473) but is recaptured in (474), this time by Dennis Cruickshank. She unfortunately wins the "consolation prize" in Bev Baker's raffle and has the wounds on her hands going over the fence re-opened with a razor blade by Bev. She is recognized by volunteer social worker Phil Cleary (477) who tells her of her mother's death and traces her father and younger sister. Bobbie is the only prisoner to recognize Angela Adams true nature, and she is ostracized by the other women for bashing her (482). Release When Stan Dobson returns as a handyman, she finds herself caught between him and Nev Sloan, who blackmails them both (487-488): in Bobbie's case because of the dope plants she is growing in the grounds. She is given permission to visit Stan and his wife Edie Dobson on day release, but Stan has to cover for her when she breaks into her father's house to rescue her sister Cheryl Mitchell (491). She is bashed by Myra when she finds out about the dope plants (493) and again suffers suicidal patches, culminating in several unsuccessful attempts (500). She finds her true vocation as an electrician during the classes organised by Len Murphy and has work release arranged for her (510). There she meets another apprentice Peter, and they become involved. She gets her parole and is released to live with Stan and his wife (513). She returns to Wentworth as a guest at Marlene's wedding (533) and shows off her engagement ring. A rare happy ending for a series where happy endings were rare.. Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:1983 Arrivals Category:1985 Departures Category:1984 Season Category:Teens Category:Mugshot Category:1980s Characters Category:Prostitutes Category:Mitchell Family Category:Singing Competition Category:Marie Winter's Riot Category:Work Release Category:Escape Category:PCBH Characters Category:Paroled Category:Characters